Written in the Stars
by SarahsFanfictions
Summary: Emma Nolan had always been the strange child in her small town. However finding out you're a Goddess and betrothed to the temperamental ruler of an underworld wasn't what she had wished for. Now she's stuck with Killian Jones in Neverland and he's far too charming for her own good. Can Emma survive the darkness or will it swallow her whole?
1. Killian Jones

**A/N: This story is going to be my own retelling of Hades and Persephone with Emma and Killian. The myth is very well known to me so I decided to add my own twists. It won't follow the myth exactly as you will be able to tell. The Gods and Goddesses will keep their OUAT names and if anyone needs clearing up as to which God or Goddess let me know in the reviews. As always enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or places depicted in this story. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Killian hated the solitary of Neverland. While all the other Gods and Goddesses frolicked in the Enchanted Forest, he was doomed to live out his eternal life in the desolate realm. His only company were the souls of the departed, and they only passed by him briefly. He longed for contact with someone else.<p>

And finally that day had come in the form of Tinkerbell's daughter. The young Goddess's impending birth was whispered about among all the other deities and Killian longed to see the birth of the great daughter of nature. He was determined to make her his own. When he had confronted his brother Liam about it, he casually decided that Emma was to be his betrothed. This infuriated Tink to no end but he smirked at her and returned to Neverland to await his betrothed's birth.

He marked every day off, until it was eventually the day for him to retrieve his Queen. He knew already that she would grow to become a beautiful young woman and couldn't wait for the day she would be ready to share his bed.

When he appeared in the throne room of his brother's castle he looked around, bewildered that Liam was nowhere to be seen.

He sought him out, finally finding him standing in the nursery that was meant for Emma. The cradle was empty and cold. Immediately Killian knew something was wrong.

"Brother where is Emma?"

Liam turned to look at him, a cold stare that didn't stop Killian from becoming enraged by his next word.

"Gone."

"What?!" He bellowed. On a normal day he had a poor temper. Now his short fuse was destroyed and instantly darkness swept across the Enchanted Forest and subsequently the earth realm below them.

"Tinkerbell hid her from you."

"We had a deal!"

Thunder boomed in the distance, threatening Killian to calm down, but he couldn't see reason. His brother made a deal with him. Liam never went back on his deals.

"Do you not think I know that?" Liam bellowed back, letting the thunderstorm of his emotions rage upon the earth below.

"Why did you let her leave?!"

"I didn't let her leave! Tinkerbell took her to Earth and left her. She would rather _mortals_ raise her than let you near her daughter."

"We are betrothed Liam." Anger flashed darker in his brothers eyes but he didn't care, "Who are you to decide that it is now null and void because Tink ran away with her daughter."

"Killian you don't understand," Liam's shoulders fell only slightly, "I can't just bring her back now. Tink made sure that Emma was bound to the earth."

"Well figure something out," Killian demanded, ignoring the violence of the storm outside, "She is _mine._"

Liam sighed and the storm died down. Killian let his anger seep away from him, allowing the darkness he brought with him to dissipate.

"She will be bound to the mortal realm until her eighteenth birthday. On that day you may take her. Do not breathe a word of this to Tinkerbell. If she finds out you know she will try everything in her power to stop you."

Killian beamed at his brother, suddenly thankful that he was the ruler of all Gods. If Liam decreed it that made it final. He bowed swiftly and returned to Neverland before Tinkerbell realized what had happened.

He sat on his throne, playing idly with his mirror. He spoke her name and the image of a baby appeared. Her traced her face on the mirror, silently hoping this would be able to hold him off for eighteen long years.


	2. Emma Nolan

**A/N: This story will be told from Emma's perspective in first person from this chapter on. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They say that the day I was born the world witnessed one of the deadliest thunderstorms to date. I hadn't been told too much on the subject other than the fact that more than twenty people were killed in my area alone and hundreds more around the country. The reason for the storm was never explained. It popped up and disappeared in under ten minutes.<p>

That was all it took to kill that many people. To some this freak of nature storm caused a sudden boost in the storm-chaser community. For others, like myself, it meant having to bury our only family. I wasn't even an hour old when I was dropped off at the nearest church. The police figured that my biological mother must have given me up then was killed in the storm. No one could find a hospital that had delivered me and no one could find her.

Just like the storm I was suddenly there.

It wasn't like I had a rough past though. Immediately I was adopted by Mary Margaret and David Nolan. They were all the family I needed. As their daughter I was loved beyond comparison. Dad was the local handyman in the sleepy town of Storybrooke, Maine where Mom worked in the elementary school. The small town was all I ever knew. It was quiet and safe, exactly where I loved to be.

Though I had a loving home, things at school weren't always the best. I wasn't exactly a normal child. My parents preferred to tell me I was _gifted._ The school preferred to call it _special._ And the kids, well the kids preferred to call me _freak._

I wasn't like I could hurt anyone with my "gifts". All I could do was make plants blossom, make them even more beautiful than they had originally appeared. Animals were never afraid of me and I was never nervous around them. They were my true friends.

Although demonstrating this unique talent in third grade wasn't the wisest choice I found out eventually. My parents called me a little miracle, their little miracle, and encouraged me to test out my abilities.

I only played around with it at home. If I tried at school the others would be too freaked out by me. If I tried to go into the woods I always felt eyes on me, even when I was younger. The eyes were always watching me in the forest. Watching and waiting. For what, well I wasn't sure. I was sure about one thing though. They scared me to death.

I should have known that venturing into the forest on my eighteenth birthday wasn't the brightest of ideas. My gut told me not to do it but something else pulled me to the darkness. Almost immediately I could feel the eyes on me but I ignored it, walking farthing into the woods than I ever had.

When I stumbled on the well then I knew I should have turned around. Right then. But being stubborn Emma Nolan I had to investigate the mysterious well. When I heard an animal down in the darkness I peered over the well.

The eyes never stopped watching me.

I used my cell phone as a flashlight, trying to see what animal was trapped in the well. When I saw none I began to search around the well. There wasn't a single animal in sight.

I huffed and turned back to the path, determined to go home and put this silly business behind me. However that had seemed to be a lot harder said than done when someone had blocked my exit.

I had never seen him before and he practically oozed danger. From the top of his dark hair to the bottom of his black boots I knew that it wasn't good for me.

"Hello," he smiled at me and I glanced around. I hadn't heard him following me and no one would go into the woods after me. I took a step back and he took two steps forward.

"Hi?"

"I'm Killian," he swept into a deep bow and I felt an eyebrow raise at his unusual antics, "Killian Jones. May I ask your name?"

His accent and wild gestures made me snicker. He practically walked out of one of the Shakespeare plays I was studying in school. I gave a grand curtsy in return, deciding to play along with him. Though I knew that this situation didn't usual spell out good news for most people, I couldn't help but feel relaxed in his presence.

"Emma Nolan." He grinned at my response as I giggled. I was feeling giddy all of a sudden, deciding that I must have been in a dream. That was my only explanation for the events that were unfolding.

"Emma." He murmured and immediately my body hummed at the sound. I shifted uncomfortably, this wasn't starting to feel like a dream anymore. I looked around, determined to run back home.

"Well," I took a few steps to the right that he followed, continuing to block my path, "I'll be going home now."

His grin turned feral, and I shifted uncomfortably again. I took a few more steps that he matched and I could tell this was all a game to him. I had my fight or flight instincts telling me to get out of this area. Get out and never look back.

So I did just that. I broke out into a sprint toward the woods opposite him. I could hear him following me and it pushed me farther. Adrenalin was the only thing keeping my feet from tripping over every root that fell in my path. I heard a voice in the back of my mind tell me to use my gifts.

So I did. I threw my arm back, hoping that whatever I was doing would work. Immediately a wall of thorns sprung up, curling around everything in the path. Hopefully that would stop him.

I slowed down, looking for a hiding spot. I ducked into the shadows, leaning up against a tree, breathing heavily. I made a mental note to go to the gym more. I strained to hear his footsteps but the forest was eerily quiet.

A hand clamped down on my mouth and another on my arm and the tree I was leaning against turned into hard muscles. I screamed against the skin that was blocking my air. I struggled, trying to kick and fight against the maniac that literally came from the shadows.

"Got you." He whispered in my ear. If I hadn't witnessed the next event with my own eyes I probably would have never believed it happened.

Suddenly the shadows dissolved around us and I was released as our feet landed on stone. Stone that belonged to no building in Storybrooke. Stone that suddenly materialized under my feet. Stone that was suddenly coming to greet my sight as I fainted. Letting the oblivion calm my mind down.


	3. Neverland

I'd never owned silk sheets in my life. Mom always bought something that wasn't too precious to be ruined, but let me tell you that silk felt like heaven. This should have been my first clue that something was wrong. I chalked it up to being a fantastic dream that felt real. When I opened my eyes I realized that my dream was much more of a reality. I sat up, my heading practically spinning around to view everything in sight.

This wasn't my room. This was so totally _not_ my room. Mom was going to kill me for getting myself kidnapped. I mean she couldn't really blame me for it, though she always warned me about the woods. Why didn't I listen to her?

I stared at the far wall across from the bed I was in. It was made of a dark stone, reminiscent of a castle in a way, with a giant wooden door to one side and curtains that lead to what I assumed would be a balcony on the other. Tapestries decorated every inch of the walls depicting Greek myths as far as I could tell.

I looked to my right and saw a mirror and wash basin near a vanity. To my left was a giant window with curtains drawn tight. I moved the blankets off me and stood up, walking over to the mirror. I stared at my reflection in confusion. When I had left my house in the morning I had thrown on an old t-shirt, jeans, and my favorite jacket. The person staring back at me looked completely different.

I stared down at my new outfit, plucking at the smooth silk fabric draped around me. I looked like I walked out of a History textbook, straight from the Ancient Greece pages. A blood red dress was wrapped intricately around me complete with gold trimmings. The same fabric was flowing over my shoulders in another intricate fashion. Gold bangles adorned my wrists and a golden collar sat lightly around my neck.

I looked in the mirror once more, inspecting my hair. It was curling at the bottom even though I had straightened it that morning. Half of it was piled high on my head in a messy bun and a golden crown was placed delicately into my curls. I stared in horror realizing that I was probably in the clutches of some psychotic serial killer.

My next move was toward the door. I checked the knob and my heart almost jumped in my throat as it swung open. I looked up and down the hallway, realizing it wasn't just the room I was in that was an exact replica of a castle. This guy was definitely rich. Psycho but rich. I didn't want to alert him yet to the fact that I was awake so I slipped back into the room.

I paced around trying to figure out some kind of plan. I looked around for my other clothes but didn't find them. On the table next to the bed sat a few of my favorite books, how this guy knew what my favorites were I wasn't going to stick around to ask, and my cell phone. I shrieked in delight, looking back at the door quickly to see if someone heard, then raced over to the table. I picked it up and pressed the home button several times.

I groaned as the screen remained black. So much for that idea. I heard the soft padding of feet in the hallway and turned around. A dog's nose nudged at the door and instantly I relaxed. Animals I could deal with. Animals liked me and I liked them. I wasn't too overly fond of creepy strangers that appeared out of nowhere in the woods.

"Come here puppy" I cooed at the dog, bending down and placing out my hand for him to sniff. He pushed the door open more and trotted in happily. I screamed loud and hurriedly backed up onto the bed. The dog tilted his head at me, or rather heads. The animal I currently stared at had not one but three of them. Heads I mean. It walked closer to the bed, all three tongues falling out the mouths happily.

I couldn't help it but I screamed again, trying to get as far away from the animal as I could. I heard thudding footsteps barreling toward the room and suddenly Killian burst into the doorway.

"What's wrong?!" He demanded, swiveling around the room, inspecting it for any danger. I stared at him then the dog then back at him. I wondered if only I could see the dog and thus had gone crazy. He threw the curtains back from the balcony, letting in a warm breeze. He turned toward me and I could only stare at him, opening and closing my mouth like an idiot.

"Why did you scream?" He asked in that hard voice of his.

"Don't you see the dog?"

He looked down at the dog and reached over, whistling at him. The animal responded immediately and raced over to his master, wagging his tail as his various heads were pet.

"This is Peter," he looked up at me, "I thought you were good with animals."

I ignored the fact that this guy thought he knew me and instead rubbed at my eyes, thinking this must all be a hallucination. As I peeled my hands away from my face the guy continued the pet the dog and stared at me in confusion.

"I'm good with animals that have only one head," I stared at the dog again, "and I'm not sure if you noticed this dude, but your dog has three."

The man scoffed, "Of course he has three, Emma."

I opened and shut my mouth again, not sure what to say to that.

"You followed me in the woods didn't you?" Killian nodded and Peter ran off, barking happily all the way. Killian brushed off any dog hair that clung to his tunic and stood. This was the first time I really got a good look at him. He was dressed in the same fashion I was.

A white tunic was covered by a golden breastplate and a deep red straps of leather. A cape that matched his leather was attached to his breastplate and golden arm guards covered parts of his skin. He offered his hand to me but I slapped it away.

"Where am I?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"Neverland."

"As in second star to the right and straight on till morning?" I stared at him. I shoved past him, moving toward the balcony. Maybe I could see a city I recognized from it. When I stepped outside the balmy air made me pause but the breathtaking view made me stop entirely.

Land stretched out in front of me for a few miles but then met the bluest water I had ever seen in my entire life. I couldn't figure out just where I was so I turned back to Killian as he joined me outside.

"Seriously where am I?"

"I'm not joking Emma," he waved his arm in front of us, "this is Neverland. Not like the place depicted in those stories you loved as a child but a real place. This is an underworld of sorts, where the dead souls come to move on to their next destination."

"Okay you're totally crazy," I said and rushed past him. I needed to think of a way out of here and fast. I saw the basin and took my chance. As he walked inside after me I tossed the water at him. Using his moment of surprise to my advantage I raised the ceramic and shattered it over his head.

He fell to his knees then face first into the stone. Out like a light. I didn't waste any time and threw open the door. I took a moment to gather my thoughts then raced down the hallway to the right. I had no idea how I was going to get away from this psychotic place but I would do just about anything to get home.


	4. Jump

I know what you're thinking. _Emma, don't talk to strangers cause it worked so well for you last time._ I get it. I really do. But when you're running away from some creepy castle with some psycho killer inside, you'll stop to the first person you see and ask directions.

I mean, I guess the person I stopped wasn't the wisest of choices considering they looked a little dead. And by a little dead I mean they had a plank of wood sticking out of their chest. But hey, what can a desperate girl do?

What followed next would have surprised me but with everything that had happened so far today I wasn't shocked in the least bit.

The man I asked where to leave turned to me slowly and the other people around him staring at me. The man reached toward me, the other following, and I took a step back.

"You are alive?" He rasped out.

"Yes?" I whispered as the people moved closer to me.

That was the moment I realized he had wood sticking out of his chest. Another woman was missing part of her skull and a third person's shirt was stained with blood. I backed up into a tree as they moved toward me.

"Leave me alone," I shouted, looking around for a way to get around these people. The man grabbed my wrist and tugged. I screamed as I tried to get away, kicking out at him. He released my arm and I ran back toward the castle. More and more people began appearing through the trees, reaching out for me.

I screamed, turning around and bumping into a woman who tugged at my hair. I kicked at her, swinging out at anyone who got too close to me. I wasn't about to be killed by people who were more than likely already dead.

"Seriously if you don't leave me alone I will kill you all again," I threatened, ducking as someone took a swing at my face. They each had a blank look upon their faces, eyes glazed over in some kind of trance. They circled me once more but this time I didn't have a tree to back up into.

Hands grabbed me from all sides and I fell as several people stumbled on top of me. Everywhere they touched felt like a new burn on my skin and I couldn't help the scream that came from me. I immediately heard barking and Killian shouting something in a different language.

The people that were on top of me fled quickly, avoiding where Peter growled at them and paced around. I was left lying on the ground, blinking up at the bright sky. Killian's worried face came into my line of vision as he stared down at me.

"Are you okay, Emma?" he asked, reaching down to help me up. I winced as he brushed at me arms and I looked down at them. Any where the people had touched me a fresh burn was engraved into my skin. I glared at the blistering skin, adding it my list of reasons why I needed to leave 'Neverland'.

"It's because you're living," Killian startled me out of my thoughts as he nodded toward my arm, "the souls of the dead are addicted to the light you give off as someone who is still one with their body. Their touches would burn you until you were just a soul like them."

I looked down at my arms, "Well I guess death by dead people is an interesting story to tell."

He snorted at my joke and held out his hand. I held my arm out as he examined it carefully.

"I know what will help," he said. He turned toward Peter, saying something in that language once again. Peter barked twice before trotting off in the direction of the castle.

He led me down a winding path, passing by people who took no notice of me anymore. I realized they must have feared Killian, or known enough to not mess with me anymore. The burns on my arms stung and I absentmindedly rubbed at them. Killian took my hand, stopping to examine the scratches further.

"Thank you," I muttered, looking away at more trees, trying to ignore the blush that crept at my cheeks and neck, "for saving me. And also sorry I guess for, you know, knocking you out and running. I guess it was kind of my fault for getting attacked although pulling that whole _kidnap the girl in the woods thing_ didn't really help your cause."

Killian looked up at me and smiled, a look I hadn't expect (nor wanted) to find so attractive.

"The water up ahead will help with the healing," he told me, stroking his thumb along my knuckles for a moment before turning forward and walking again. We reached a meadow with trees and bushes all around. He motioned for me to sit on a rock while he walked to the edge of the water.

"Why did you help me? After I hit you over the head and ran straight into trouble." I asked as he scooped some water from the spring with a cup that materialized into his hand. He held it out to me but I just stared at him. I wasn't going to drink anything down here until I got some answers.

He stared at me before sighing and placing the cup on a stump.

"It was my duty," he said and I gestured my hand for him to continue, "it's a tale much too long for today. There are barely any pieces that you know the truth to and I cannot properly explain it all in one moment but you must know this. Since the moment of your birth you have been mine. It has been your destiny to rule by my side here as Queen of Neverland. Your birth mother attempted to hide you from me but I have known you since you were a babe and you shall know more of me in time."

When he told me this I know I should have kept a straight face and nodded along to his story. Played make believe until my parents sent the whole town of Storybrooke after me. I should have been more civil with him, tried to make the most out of my situation, but that just isn't me. _At all_. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my throat. I laughed in his face and he simply glared at me.

Thunder rolled in the distance and I stood up, pacing away from him.

"You are crazy," I told him, ignoring his fingers that reached out for my wrist. I jerked back, stumbling a few steps, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME. I know how to fight and I won't be afraid to beat your face in. I'm just barely 18. My birth mother _died_ on the day I was born okay? And I was never promised to anyone, not even a freak like you. It's not my job to run the _Underworld_ with you. So just let me go home and I won't have you locked up for eternity."

"Emma you must listen to me," Killian argued and I held up my hand.

"Look," I said motioning between the two of us, "I am at least ten years younger than you. This isn't right. I just want to go home to my parents and we can pretend this never happened. If I'm ever asked I'll just say I don't know you, deal?"

"Emma this isn't an argument," he rose from where he was kneeling, "you're here to stay whether you like it or not."

"Like hell I am," I fired back, retreating a couple of steps backward as he followed me. This wasn't going to end well and I knew it.

Just then people began to emerge from the spring and I spun around, staring as they looked around confused for a moment before heading toward the castle. As the neared us I took a step toward Killian and felt his hand protectively on my shoulder.

"As long as you're with me they won't ever hurt you," he whispered in my ear. I shivered against him uncontrollably and felt the ghost of his lips on the bare skin of my shoulder.

"Where are they coming from?" I whispered back, staring as three more people walked toward the shore.

"That's the spring that connects our world to the living," he pointed to the people, "they cannot return because they have no place there anymore."

I nodded and watched, fascinated by it all. Although they were literally rising from the water none of them were wet save for the man in head to toe scuba gear. The people looked as real to me as my parents did and I took another step toward Killian, feeling my back collide with the armor on his chest.

His hand grasped mine and tugged. I turned toward him and he pulled on my hand once more.

"Come back to the castle," he persuaded me, "eat something warm and we can talk about this a bit more."

I glanced back at the water and nodded, following him as he kept a firm grasp on my arm. We walked just outside of the clearing when he dropped the grip on my hand and I shoved him away from me.

I ran back toward the water, stopping at the portal suddenly dropped 15 feet below the ground. I looked back as Killian stood slowly reaching out for me. I realized he could control this place just like the people and I would have to take a literal leap of faith.

"EMMA!" He shouted as he walked toward me, clearly not thinking I would jump off the sudden cliff. Oh how wrong he was.

"Don't do this!"

I looked at the portal then back at him. He was close enough now that I could see the vibrant blue of his eyes. Every emotion he felt was held within the twin pools and I squeezed mine shut for a moment. I couldn't let him manipulate me into staying here.

"I'm sorry," I said and turned back to the water.

I jumped off, diving toward the deep blue swirling of the center. I could hear Killian's shout for me before the world went black around me.


	5. 10 Years

_10 Years Later_

I tapped the beat of the song against the drivers wheel, jamming away to the radio on my ride back home. Next to me slept my boyfriend of two years Neal Cassidy. I smiled, thinking how good my life had gotten after high school.

I graduated and went to school in Boston, visiting home as often as I could. I studied publishing and moved to Manhattan to work with a close friend from my college. I had met Neal when he ran into me in the subway, making me spill my coffee all over the station and miss the train. He offered to buy me a new one and we had been together ever since.

I skyped with my parents almost every day and finally found time to come home for my birthday weekend. They were ecstatic, especially when I mentioned I would be bringing Neal. I came home for holidays and birthdays which was absolutely necessary in my family, and had dragged Neal to Thanksgiving this past year. My parents fell in love faster than I did. Any chance they got they would invite us up for the weekend.

My life would seem absolutely perfect to anyone who glanced at it. I could never, however, shaking the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Whenever I went to sleep I dreamed of blue eyes instead of Neal's warm brown. I visited a strange world of the dead, not any other fantasy world I could create. Always I would wake from these dreams, feeling out of place in my life.

I never told Neal about them. While he was a good guy, he did have a jealousy streak and if I even mentioned dreaming of an imaginary guy he would flip his lid. So I wisely kept it to myself, never telling a soul. I scratched at my arm, staring down at the scars left from the day I had been lost in the woods.

My mother always warned me but I never listened. I had wandered too far in, gotten lost and injured. I eventually woke up in the hospital with no memory between that morning and blinking my eyes open. Flashes of blue eyes and a man calling my voice were all I could place but even then they never made sense to me.

We passed the sign that cheerily welcomed everyone to Storybrooke and I shook Neal awake. He blinked in the bright sunlight, having fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning.

"What time is it?" he slurred, voice thick with sleep.

I glanced at the watch he had gifted to me for my birthday, "Almost one o'clock."

He rubbed at his eyes as the town came into view. He held out his arms, smiling at me in that goofy way of his.

"Welcome home baby!" I smiled, turning onto the street I knew so well. My parents never moved and I honestly don't think they ever will. I pulled into the driveway, right behind my father's beaten down pick-up truck.

We got out of the car, grabbing our bags and shut the squeaking doors. No matter how crappy my car may have looked and sounded I didn't care. It was my first car and I planned to drive it into the ground.

We walked up the front path and I opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Screams sounded from almost every direction and I stumbled back into a laughing Neal. I looked around as the majority of the town was packed into my parents small house.

"Oh wow," was all I could manage to say as my parents ran forward, taking my bags and hugging me. Mom held me out at arm's length, inspecting me for any wear and tear while Dad went to shake Neal's hand.

"You look so beautiful Emma," my mother smiled, pulling me into another tight hug as people began milling about once more.

"How did you plan all this?" I laughed as we walked to the back bedroom that used to be mine. I dumped our bags on my old bed and my mom smiled her knowing smile. She zipped her lips and pretended to throw away the key as I laughed at her.

We wandered back out into the party. I was forced to mingle with people as my mother finished preparing the food. I could see Neal in the corner with my father and his friend Robin, telling some outlandish tale complete with large motions of his arms. I cracked a smile when he winked in my direction then focused my attention back to an old friend from school.

I excused myself and walked into the kitchen, finding my mother hard at work at the counter. I walked over, joining her as she mixed up her famous potato salad. I began chopping the hard boiled eggs when she cleared her throat.

"So," she began in her _I know something_ voice, "how are things with Neal?"

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes, "they're good. We've been talking about buying a pet for the apartment."

"Well that sounds like a serious commitment," she lectured me, "you'd have to find an animal that is good with being inside all the time in a place like Manhattan." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of the city. She never like it, claiming it to be too dirty and loud for her. I smiled to myself, looking out the window toward the woods.

I stared harder as I watched a shadow move between the trees before vanishing. I shook my head, blaming the nine hours of driving. I finished helping her before she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Oh I almost forgot," she laughed as she walked over to the table. She grabbed a small box wrapped in gold paper and handed it to me.

"Your annual mystery gift," she said. I took the box and grimaced. I never found out who it was that sent me the gifts but every year since I turned 18 I received a mysterious package on my birthday. I opened the box and looked inside. My eyes landed on the delicate gold chain first the traveled down to the intricate locket that adorned it. I gasped, reaching in to touch the necklace. I put the box down, holding the jewelry in my hand.

Mom whistled low next to me, "that is a beautiful necklace." I could only nod as I unclasped it and placed it around my neck. Mom moved to finish the clasp and let it fall once it was secure. I touched the necklace once more, playing with it. My mom smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Go find Neal," she said laughing as she pushed me back toward the living room, "I'm sure your father is done with his interrogation by now."

* * *

><p>We spent a few more hours being social butterflies. Talking to almost everyone who lived in town as they enjoyed the wonderful food courtesy of my mother and several other women from around town. The party began to wind down and a few people said their goodbyes before Neal clinked his champagne glass.<p>

"Can I have everyone's attention?" He called out and the room went silent. I stood next to him, smiling at the fact that he always needed to make a speech in honor of someone. He turned to me and I smiled at him, shaking my head.

"About two years ago I bumped into this amazing woman in the subway. I was such a klutz that I spilt all of her coffee and I thought she was going to murder me," I shook my head, grinning as everyone chuckled, "That day I knew I had found my soul mate. I know it's corny to say but I honestly did fall in love at first sight even if you looked like you were going to punch me. So today I decided to take a chance on us Emma."

I sucked in a breath. I wasn't expecting this and internally I began freaking out as Neal knelt down on one near, fishing a box out of his pocket. I placed my champagne glass down on the nearest table and clenched my fists.

"Emma Ruth Swan," he opened the box and I could only stare down at the ring nestled in the velvet cushions, "will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

I opened and closed my mouth, unsure of what to say. Part of me wanted to jump on the chance, scream yes to the entire world. But another part held me back. One that was still looking for those too blue eyes.

"I need some fresh air," I managed to stumble out, making my way to the back door and practically running out onto the deck. I gripped the wooden railing hard, staring out into the woods. I heard the door open and close and prayed it wasn't Neal.

"Well that was quite a show," I heard my dad say as he joined me at the railing. I sighed, placing my head in my hands.

"I don't know what to say," I muttered. I felt his hand rubbing at my back and fell into his hug. All I wanted right now was to be back to being 18, not having such a decision to weigh on my shoulders.

"It's your choice sweetheart," my dad said, pulling away to look down at me, "if you say yes then we will be happy for you and if you say no then we will be here to help you. It's a choice that only you can make. Just take a moment to clear your head and I'll go do some damage control."

I laughed, wiping stubbornly at the tears the pricked the corner of my eyes, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem champ," he tapped the bottom of my chin lightly before turning to go back inside. I turned back to the woods, staring out into the trees. I sighed, tugging at my long curls. I was too torn on this issue for me to even make a proper answer and I knew my relationship would suffer from it.

I looked up and saw a shadow pass in the trees and instantly the flash of blue eyes came back to me. The shadow continued to move, trying to get my attention. I walked off the deck, jogging toward the where the woods began.

"Hey!" I shouted and the shadow stopped, moving back toward the inside of the forest. I glanced back at the house and followed it beyond the first few trees. I could still see the house and could make out a figure that formed the shadow.

"Stop being a coward and come out."

"As you wish," I heard back and braced myself for a fight. A man appeared out of the shadows and I instantly recognized him from a distant dream. He wore clothing like the Greeks and flashes of him in a castle assaulted my mind. I could see images of people that were grotesque and a beautiful room in a castle. I stumbled back, catching myself on a tree and placing my hand on my forehead. Images continued to pass and I realized they weren't just dreams but memories.

"Emma," the man said cautiously and I looked up into his eyes. The same blue eyes that had haunted me for the past ten years. The man before me looked exactly the same as the man from my dreams, not changing in the slightest from the past ten years.

"This isn't possible," I muttered, moving back toward the house. I heard the door open and footsteps falling heavy on the deck.

"Emma wait," the man, Killian continued to come to mind, said. He reached for my wrist and as soon as we made contact I jumped back. It felt as though a fog was being cleared from my mind and the woods began spinning around me.

"I need to sit down," I muttered and felt Killian at my side, helping to lower me onto a rock.

"Emma you need to come back with me," his voice was urgent and I couldn't detect a lie on it, "something has happened and you're not safe here."

I looked up at him, "what do you mean I'm not safe here?"

He grimaced and looked around, "people are after you and I can't protect you unless you come to Neverland with me."

"Killian," he smiled as I muttered his name, "I feel like I've been to Neverland before and didn't really like it the first time."

"You were much too young," he shrugged, "and I was much too eager."

"I can't just vanish," I tried another tactic to argue with him, "I have family, friends, a fiancée." I didn't even stop myself before calling Neal my fiancée. Killian reacted immediately, straightening his shoulders and standing up.

"It doesn't matter," he said, clearly angry over my choice of words. I didn't care at the moment once I heard Neal calling out my name. Killian and I both turned toward the deck and Killian stepped toward me.

"Emma we need to leave now," he grabbed my shoulders and I looked back at Neal.

"That's just Neal."

"Emma."

The warning in his voice was enough to give me pause. So far he hadn't uttered a single lie. I looked back toward Neal's silhouette and something tugged at my heart, making my gut question everything. The shadows began to pull around us and I saw Neal's form as he hurried toward the woods. I shut my eyes for a moment, feeling the shadows falling like a blanket around us.

When I opened them I was in the same clothes in the same room in the same castle as my memories. Killian looked pleased with himself as I broke apart from him. I walked toward the balcony, pushing the curtain aside. I leaned against the edge, staring out at the spring that I remembered jumping in to get back to my home.

I took a deep breath coming to terms with my predicament.

I was back in Neverland.


	6. Revelations

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I just wanted to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. It means so much to know that my writing makes so many people enjoy the story I love to present. I know this update has been a long time coming and now that I am on break from school I hope that I can update it a bit more frequently. As always enjoy and show you love by favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"Nothing has changed," I remarked quietly, shutting my eyes as a warm breeze blew across my face, "not even you."<p>

I pulled my jacket tighter around me, using the red leather as my own personal shield. I had changed back into my own clothes when I had found them folded on the bed. I couldn't be in that dress anymore, I couldn't go along with this fantasy until I had had time to think.

Killian walked out to the balcony, leaning against the wall. I had found a seat hours earlier, materializing just as I had wished for it. He had left me alone once we returned, sensing I needed time alone to think. My memories slowly returned and I could recall every moment of my 18th birthday.

"You've changed quite a bit," Killian said slowly, coming to stand by my side. He leaned against the side of the chair, looking out at the land as I had done for hours. I reached up, feeling the cool gold of the necklace still draped from my neck.

"This is a beautiful necklace," I said, looking out at the spring I had jumped through all those years ago.

"When you open it," he said softly, reaching out to unclasp the necklace and pop the locket open, "it looks even better."

He placed the locket in my hand and I looked down. On either side was a smiling picture of my parents and I felt tears prick at my eyes once more. I refused to cry because I had not lost them. If I so needed I could dive into the portal once more.

"Thank you," I said, attempting to clasp the chain once more.

"Let me."

I felt Killian's cool fingers against my skin as he successfully secured he chain together. He let his fingers linger for a moment before returning them to the back of the chair.

"How are you feeling? Being away from your parents and your _fiancée_?"

I looked over at him. He stared out at the horizon but I could see the muscle twitching in his jaw. I smirked a little, knowing that any mention of Neal would cause a twinge of jealousy to appear in him.

"I want you to explain yourself," I replied, avoiding the question. I knew deep in my gut I could trust what he told me but a small part of me continued to argue. It didn't matter that I felt an instant connection to him. He was still a stranger who had kidnapped me not once but twice now.

"There are people who were after you," he shrugged, dismissing the story. I stood up and followed him as he went back inside. Peter stopped in front of me, wagging his tail and letting his tongues fall out. I stopped to pet each head, still a little weary of him, before following Killian.

"What do you mean people are after me? What for?"

He sighed, turning toward me and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"No."

"Fine," he threw up his hands and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him but I crossed my arms and remained where I was standing.

"Talk."

"People are after you to get to me."

"Why?"

"Because of who you are."

"But why is that important?"

"Because of who you really are."

That stopped my thoughts in their tracks. Who I really was? I could remember him telling me that my birth mother was still alive.

"Who am I really?"

He sighed, looking down at his hands. I could anger bubbling in my veins. If I had people trying to kill me because of the fact of who my birth mother was then I had a right to know. Killian continued to look at his hands and my fists clenched.

"_Tell me_." The warning in my voice was enough to get him to lift his head and look at me.

"Everything that I am about to tell you is the truth. Do not doubt it for an instant. You know you've always been different and there is a reason for that. Your powers were not by accident. Your parents that adopted you were not by accident. Your entire life was full of purpose before you, Emma Swan, was born a Goddess. Before you were born my brother Liam declared that you would be betrothed to me," Killian held up a hand to silence the protest I had forming to his story. I nodded for him to continue and steeled myself for the rest of the tale.

"He deemed it a smart match as did most of the Court of Gods. All but your mother. The day you were born she whisked you away to the mortal realm, feeding you their food which bound you to it for 18 years. That was why I came for you that day. I had watched you from afar grow and needed to be with you as soon as I could. You are in fact the Goddess of Spring and daughter of Tinkerbell, Goddess of Harvest."

"Well then," I said, unfolding my arms and sitting on the bed. I stared at the wall, trying to process the information that he had told me. It explained my powers and how I was found. I had too many questions floating around in my mind to even begin speaking.

"You're taking this rather well," Killian remarked and I couldn't help the snort of laughter that followed. I shook my head and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if all of the answers to my questions would form in magical writing for me to examine further.

"I wouldn't constitute this as well. Much more like I'm internally freaking out but can't quite form the words to freak out on the outside." I sighed, throwing my hands over my face and scrubbing at my eyes.

My stomach grumbled and I tried to remember the last time I had eaten. It must have been in the afternoon but I couldn't tell how much time had passed since then.

"Let's go down to get food," Killian suggested and I shrugged my shoulders. I felt him tugging at my wrist until he pulled my hands from my face. I blinked up at him, frowning as he smirked down at me.

"I need to change," I said absentmindedly.

"Well that won't take long. I'll wait outside for you." He pulled me to my feet, holding on to my hands for a moment before letting them drop to the side. He started toward the door, stopping when I called out to him.

"You're not going to stand there and watch to make sure I don't escape?"

"Well I doubt you'd run away now since you stayed put for several hours and I wouldn't want to steal your modesty from you. I'm always a gentleman love," he smirked again, giving me a mock bow before turning around to leave and shutting the door behind him.

I turned toward the bed, thinking about how the chair had materialized for me when I had wished for it. I shut my eyes, picturing a wardrobe filled with clothes I could wear here. I waited a moment before opening them again.

I smiled at the new wooden wardrobe, opening it to examine its contents. The different fabrics felt wonderful to my touch and I let myself have a guilty giggle. If this was something that could happen every day then I might enjoy Neverland a bit more than I had before.

I picked a white gown from the bunch and laid it down on the bed. I shrugged off my jacket and threw it on the bed, hearing the thud of my cell phone hitting the floor. I rolled my eyes and bent down, grabbing it from under the bed. I clicked the button and gasped when the phone came back to life.

The screen told me it was only three in the afternoon, hovering over the picture of Neal and I smiling into the camera. I smiled sadly, scrubbing at my eyes once more. I unlocked my phone and went to my voicemail to discover I had one from my parents. I clicked it and brought the phone to my ear.

"Emma honey it's Mom," the message started out and I almost cried right then and there, "I know you were thrown by the...uh...interesting turn of events tonight but running off won't solve anything. Neal said he saw you go into the woods and you know I've warned you about them before. Just give us a call to let us know that you're safe where ever you are. Okay, I love you sweetheart and I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

I stared down at the phone, replaying the message three more times just to hear my Mothers voice. I decided to call her but I wasn't sure what to say. If I told her the truth there was a good chance she would never believe me so I opted for a cover story. I prayed that it worked when I dialed my home phone number, smiling when I heard ringing coming from the other line.

"Emma?" My Dads voice greeted me and I smiled again, excited that I had a way to contact my family.

"Hey Dad."

"Where are you?" I could hear the anger in his voice, hear the worry and the relief.

"I'm safe Daddy," I heard him sigh and mumble to my mother.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dad," I looked around the room trying to come up with something, "I'm staying with a friend right now. I just needed a little break from everything."

"Emma?" My Moms frantic voice asked and I could hear my Dad in the background grumbling about her hijacking the phone.

"I promise I'm okay Mom."

"Okay sweetheart. We were just so worried when you didn't come back from the woods and your phone went straight to voicemail. You should give Neal a call, I know you're not in a great spot right now but he was so worried about you. He thought you'd been kidnapped by a shadow when he first went out there."

My mother laughed on the other line and I gave her a nervous one in return. I looked to the door and paused, wondering if I could just tell my mother everything and she would come get me like when I was a teenager. The thought left my mind just as fast as it had entered.

"Listen Mom I've got to go but I'll talk to you as soon as I can. I love you."

"Oh I love you too honey. Call back tomorrow. Buh-bye!"

I hung up and stared down at my phone, another question added to my list of things to ask Killian. I put the conversation with my mother out of my mind for the moment, picking up the dress and getting ready.

* * *

><p>I checked myself in the mirror one more time, adjusting the dress and necklace once more before opening the door to the hallway. Killian stood up, staring at me in a way that made me self conscious. I smoothed the invisible wrinkles in the dress once more, staring down at my feet.<p>

"Too much?" I asked softly. I had chosen a simple white dress that rested off my shoulders. The sleeves billowed out then back in where they attached to golden cuffs on my wrists. My hair was let loose with its natural curls The gown just touched the floor and I looked down once more.

I felt his fingers under my chin, lifting my face up to meet his. He smiled at me slowly and I let a small smile grace my face.

"Perfection," he whispered, kissing my cheek lightly, grabbing my hand and tucking it into his arm, "Now I insist we eat before I show you around the castle. I doubt you had a chance to see much last time."

I grimaced, "I wasn't too concerned with stopping to smell the roses last time."

"I can understand."

"I also had some questions for you," I waited for his response, hoping he wouldn't get angry.

"I figured," he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

I lifted up my phone, showing it to him. At his raised eyebrow I rolled my eyes once more and began to explain.

"My phone works. Last time it wouldn't even turn on but this time I could make a call," I felt him tense up and squeezed his arm, "Oh don't worry. I just called my parents to let them know I'm safe. I didn't say anything else.

"Did you call your _fiancé _Neal?" I could see the muscle in his jaw twitching once more.

"No I don't really want to talk to him at the moment. He's not even my fiancé, I never said yes to him. I just told you that to get you to leave me alone."

Killian grumbled a response but I didn't pay attention to him. We rounded the corner and walked down a flight of stairs, being greeted by Peter. He ran up to me, sniffing and licking at my hand as I untangled it from Killian's arm.

"He remembers you," Killian said softly, reaching down to pet one of Peter's heads, "Peter come." Killian motioned toward a large set of doors and Peter trotted over to sit by them. Killian help out his hand and I took it as he led me toward the doors.

He pushed them open, letting Peter jog into the room before I walked in. I stood back in amazement, looking at the room the surrounded us. A table sat in the center, large chairs surround it, with food placed on every empty space. High ceilings made the room feel even bigger and artwork covered every surface available on the walls.

Killian led me to the table, pulling out a chair for me to sit in. I could only stare around in awe at the room in silence as Killian chuckled next to me.

"There is so much more than this," he gestured around, "but first you should eat."

Killian grabbed a fruit from the nearest platter, placing it in front of me. He grabbed an apple for himself, biting into it and savoring the taste for a moment. I looked down at the fruit and wrinkled my nose. I had never been a fan of pomegranates.

"As much as I appreciate your sense of humor," he smirked down at me again, "can you hand me an apple. I'm not about to give up a third of my year to stay here."

He laughed as he handed me an apple, "you're too smart for your own good."

I nodded, smiling as I rubbed at the apple. He watched me closely until I bit into it, tossing the fruit between my hands. I noticed his shoulders relax but didn't say anything. I still had so many questions I wanted to ask.

"So why does my phone work all of a sudden?"

Killian shrugged, "I'm not sure. I don't usually use technology so I've never tried to see if it can work."

"Well that's strange then. Also you mentioned that my parents weren't on accident. Do they know who I really am?"

"Yes. Tinkerbell chose them specifically to raise you, I wouldn't even be surprised if you had met her before. She was never really one for sticking to the rules, much like me."

"So are my parents humans?"

"Yup," he plucked a few grapes off a plate, "they are most definitely mortal. You not so much."

"And I've been engaged to you since before I was born?"

"Pretty much."

I sat there, taking a few more bites out of my apple, wondering who in their right mind gets engaged to someone who wasn't even born yet.

"Did you recognize Neil?"

The muscle in Killian's jaw twitched once more and he nodded. I opened my mouth to interrogate him further but was cut off by Peter's sudden frantic barks. He raced out of the door and toward the main hallway. Killian immediately stood, following after him.

As I stood to chase after them both Killian stopped and turned to me, "Don't you dare try to follow us. Something is wrong."

With that he raced from the room and slammed the doors shut. I ran up to them, pressing my ear to the thick wood in hopes of hearing something from the commotion going on outside.

I could hear Killian's voice calling out, "Tityus! How dare you storm into my home. What is the meaning of this?!"

I heard a booming voice growl back and answer, "YOU ARE KEEPING A GODDESS HERE. WE CAN SMELL HER KILLIAN. A YOUNG GODDESS FOR US TO RAVAGE AS WE PLEASE. HAND HER OVER NOW PUNY GOD."

"If you even-"

I had just enough time to run from the door before Killian came flying through the wood. He landed on the table, scattering the dishes everywhere. I rushed to his side, grabbing his face between my hands. His eyes were shut but his chest rose and fell with heavy breathes.

I looked over as a giant fumbled through the small doorway. The stench of rotting flesh filled the room and I had to cover my mouth to try to stop the gagging. The perpetually dumb look that rested on the giants features looked first at Killian then at me.

I stumbled back into a chair as a predatory smile stretched across the creates face.

"At long last," his loud voice filled the hall, "I couldn't finish having my way with Leto but I shall enjoy my time with you young Goddess."

He picked me up easily and I scratched at his large fingers. He didn't even wince as I tried to fight back. He even chuckled at my antics. He flung me across the room as if I had been nothing but a ragdoll. I hit the wall and slid down, landing on my hands and knees.

"But first I must kill this nuisance of a ruler Neverland has."

He picked up one large fist, ready to swing it down on the man currently laying unconscious on the table. I knew I had to do something fast or else things would go from bad to worse. With nothing left to do I shot out my hand, hoping my powers would obey me for once.

I concentrated as I watched the fist falling toward Killian. I shut my eyes, just focusing on my powers protecting him. I heard a yelp from Tityus and knew my plan had worked. I looked up, seeing a shield of vines protecting Killian.

I didn't have long to celebrate before Tityus's voice shouted in the room, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT BITCH!"

Suddenly I was being lifted off the ground again and flung at the opposite wall. I shut my eyes and prepared for the impact that could quickly end my life.


	7. Tityus

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! It means a lot to the writers to know that people enjoy their work. Sorry for the long awaited chapter but now that I have gotten over the small writers block I have fleshed out the rest of the story. I'm expecting it to be between 25 and 30 chapters with a potential sequel. As for the reviews wondering who Tityus is, all should be explained in this chapter. As always enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I hit the wall I had expected to feel my skull crack against the stone or even to just die instantly. I was not prepared to be gently caught by a bed of flowers. I fell down to my knees, looking up at the garden I had created in awe.<p>

Well now that I knew what I could do it was time to have fun. I stood looking around the room. Tityus started walking back toward Killian, clearly unaware of my being unharmed.

"Hey moron!"

The giant swiveled around to face me. I picked up a piece of rubble next to me and threw it at his head.

"What magic is this?" He growled at me, unfazed by my attempt to confuse him.

"Not magic," I said, "victory."

"Victory?" Tityus looked down at me for a moment before throwing his head back in a deep laugh. I glared up at him, picking up another rock. "You are a puny Goddess and cannot defeat the mighty Tityus."

"Wanna bet?" I threw the rock with a different aim. It hit exactly where I had wanted it to and Tityus fell to his knees, clutching his crotch. I ran behind him while he was distracted, looking around for something I could use as a better weapon.

The rocks that were around the room were much too large for me to even begin thinking about lifting.

_Where were the weapons when I needed them?_

I tripped over my dress, fumbling to stand as Tityus's groans died down. I swiveled on my foot, watching for any sudden movements from the giant. My plan wasn't looking so good at the moment. I knew I needed to figure something out before my bones were crushed to make his bread.

Tityus's mighty roar made me stumble back as he stood at his full height and advanced on me. I felt panic begin to settle deep in my stomach and I looked around frantically. I couldn't see any weapon and my time was running out.

"Not so clever when your courage begins to fail you?" I fell back into the table, hearing Killian begin to stir behind me, "I can smell your fear. It makes you Goddesses taste so much sweeter."

He grinned down at me, reaching one large, meaty, hand to grab me again. I reacted on instinct, not even thinking my plan through. As his hand circled my personal space I reached out and scratched his wrist, drawing blood. He yelped and pulled his wrist back to his chest stepping away from me.

I watched as his eyes filled with terror looking down at his wrist. Where is veins flowed, vines and thorns wove through his body, piercing the skin and letting his blood ooze out. He yelled. scratching at where the vines continued up his arm and across his chest. Everywhere his veins were the vines found a new home. Tityus stumbled around, scratched at the thorns that punctured his skin in almost every place. His legs gave out and he fell, shaking the room with his weight.

His screams got higher in pitch as the vines began working their way up to his skull. He scratched at his face, gouging the skin and I forced myself to look away from the gore I had caused. I heard his shouts get louder and louder before they suddenly stopped. Another loud thud and shake of the room marked the end of the ordeal.

I opened my eyes, staring at the giant who still had vines growing out of his limbs. His eyes stared blankly at the wall, his chest no longer heaving with air. I stood on shaky legs, jumping when I felt a hand grasp my elbow.

I turned quickly, ready to put the same mojo on the body that belonged to the hand. Instead I faced Killian. He had several bruises already covering his body and his tunic was torn over his shoulder.

"Remind me never to anger you like that." He cracked a smile, trying to lighten the mood. I looked over my shoulder to the body hidden by the plants at this point.

I could only nod. I felt his hand on my elbow once more, steering me out of the room. We walked through the gaping hole that was once the door and up the stairs, back toward the bedroom. The walk was spent in silence until Peter joined us. He barked happily, some body part from the giant being happily chewed upon by two of his heads.

When we reached the room Killian led me to the bed and I sat down with no questions. He reached for the table with the basin on it, bringing it closer to us. He sat down next to me, towels already appearing neatly folded on the mattress. He dipped one in water, wringing the excess out and lifting it toward my face.

I flinched as he gently scrubbed away the dirt and sweat from the fight.

"You've been cut," he stated quietly, bringing the slightly bloody towel back to the water. I grimaced, poking at the cut I hadn't even noticed on my forehead.

"So have you," I smiled sadly, gently moving the torn fabric away from the gash on his shoulder. He simply shrugged in response.

"I'll heal in a few hours."

"I will too won't I?"

He nodded and began washing the dirt and blood from his arms and shoulders.

"So what exactly was that I just killed?" My tone was as light as I could force it to be but I saw him wince just a little bit.

"That was Tityus. He lived above on Earth when he attacked a Goddess. Her son was able to defeat him and he was sent here to be punished for all eternity. But something has been upsetting the balance in Neverland and he was able to escape his torment. I guess having vultures peck out your regenerating liver for centuries doesn't make you very happy."

"I can't imagine that does."

I stood and walked out toward the balcony. I leaned against the edge once more, looking at where the trees had been knocked down in Tityus's path. I could hear Killian behind me, shuffling his weight between both feet.

"Am I safe here?"

"Well I think the body downstairs proves you can defend yourself just fine."

I tangled my fingers together, glaring down at them. Killian came to stand by me, placing one of the hands on mine to calm my nerves.

"I didn't know what I was doing downstairs. I was making it up as I went along and praying that whatever I did worked."

"Well now you know some of the power you have. Emma you are probably one of the most lethal Goddesses I know simply because you weren't pampered to be feminine and soft. Your mother made a smart decision to leave you to the real world. You wouldn't have been able to defend yourself if you didn't have the same experiences that mortals do."

I shrugged. "I guess so. I'm just so confused by all of this. It's a lot to take it at one time. Kinda blows my mind with what I can do when put into a situation that needs something of me."

"I'm not going to lie to you Emma. Since you came here the first time things have been changing. There will be more times that I need you to protect yourself. But I can help with that. We can train you to handle a sword and we can work on your abilities."

"Can we die?"

He chuckled next to me and I shook my head, a smile tugging at my lips.

"No we can't die. We're immortal. Once we grow to be around 30 you stop aging. We can be injured and feel immense pain as if we are dying. You may even stop breathing or your heart could stop beating for a moment but ultimately we live. Nothing can kill us which is why to some being immortal is a curse."

"So life imprisonment is literally eternity? Remind me to never break the law again."

"Again?"

Killian laughed loud and hard, his shoulders shaking with the movement and his hands clinging to his sides. I lightly punched his arm, letting the smile spread on my face.

"Hey I was a teenager okay? And I only got caught and brought home with the Sheriff once."

"You are going to be a handful aren't you?"

"Well I can tell you that you won't ever be bored with me."

The light talking of the future forced the smile off my face. This was a subject that normally I'd escape rooms to ignore and yet here I was joking around with the man I'd been betrothed to since before I was born.

He nudged my shoulder, catching my hands in his once more.

"Don't worry about the future, love," he smiled at me, brushing a loose curl behind my ear, "I'll keep you safe no matter what okay?"

I nodded and let my head rest on his shoulder. He rubbed his thumb along my knuckles, soothing the bundle of anxiety that settled in the pit of my stomach. I knew that a fight was brewing, I could feel the tension in the air. It was only a matter of time before the war broke out. And I prayed that I ended up on the right side of that fight when it happened.


End file.
